


l-o-u-i-s

by elizabethalmighty (throwtheafterparty)



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, filling out a prompt, its midnight, this going to be short-ish, this is so bad i am SO sorry, this was so bad before i edited so theres that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwtheafterparty/pseuds/elizabethalmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his laptop in the shop to be fixed, Louis is left order a birthday present on Harry's computer. It's much more frustrating than it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	l-o-u-i-s

It was exactly a week before Harry's birthday, and Louis has  _totally forgotten_ to order Harry's birthday present.

He had been lounging around on the couch, with nothing to do but sit around in Harry's LA house - by staying with his boyfriend in LA, that meant agreeing to the drawback; being a bloody prisoner in this damn house - the fact that Harry's present wasn't in his possession suddenly jumped to the front of his mind.

He'd picked out a beautiful shirt that Harry had been eyeing for quite some time but had never gotten around to buying. Louis perfectly remembered looking at it in his shopping cart on the Saint Laurent website, seeing Harry grinning and touching the intricate designs on the shirt and being so happy. Louis wanted Harry happy always.

But that wasn't going to happen if he didn't order the shirt  _now_.

He immediately went to his and Harry's room in the large house, wishing he was in England and away from the sweltering heat and harsh sunlight of Los Angeles. Louis cursed out loud as he remembered that his laptop was in the shop after a nasty bug had taken root from a dodgy YouTube-esque website Harry had used to show him a video of a cat meowing along to an Arctic Monkey's song. 

Louis noticed Harry's laptop sitting on the corner of the bed and sighed in relief, quickly opening the lid and pressing the 'on' button. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at how perfectly clean it was and how sleek and pretty it looked, which contrasted with Louis' greatly - the letters were starting to smudge on the keyboard, and tab button didn't work, and the 'A' key stuck.

When the opening screen came to life, Louis was practically blinded by the brightness - he'd  _definitely_ need to fix that after the shirt was ordered. The chime of the booting up music hummed quietly through the speakers, and as he's placing his forefinger on the mouse pad, the words _'Welcome, Harry. Please enter password'_ pop up above a text box, and Louis is confused. Since when did Harry lock his computer?

Immediately, he types in Harry's twitter password, and then frowns at the appearance of the words 'Password incorrect: please try again.' Tapping his head, he tried again.

_harrystyles_

Wrong. Maybe an old pet's name?

_dusty_

Huh.

_iamgay_

_harryiscool_

_haryr_

Louis groans in frustration. What could Harry possibly have as his password, and more importantly,  _why_ couldn't Louis guess it?

_hippydippyhipsterband_

_larry69_

_harrywisheshewasatop_

_daddy_

This was ridiculous. 

Louis almost wanted to just call Harry and ask, but because he's a stubborn son of a bitch (scratch that - he loves his mum) he  _will_ guess Harry's password, dammit. 

_the1975_

_HarryStyles_

_hs1994_

_guessthefuckingpasswordDAMMIT_

Actually  _glaring_ down at the keyboard, Louis taps aimlessly at them, hoping the clacking will give him some inspiration. Maybe it's something a moment that's special to him? It probably is, the bloody sap.

_xfactor_

_thexfactor_

_oopshi_

_jesusFUCKINGchrist_

_shipandcompass_

_compassandship_

_heartandarrow_

_roseanddagger_

_wontstoptilwesurrender_

_???????'_

_upallnight_

_leedsfest_

_WELLINGTON_

_wellington_

Maybe some _thing_ that's special to him?

_crossnecklace_

_stupidhipsterbands_

_insertbandname_

_onedirection_

Louis rubs at his eyes, looking desperately at the little warning flashing in the corner of the screen: 'attempts left until system lock: 2'

_harryyoufuckingdumbassWHATISTHEPASSW_

Louis groans out loud as the letters turn to red and the '1' flashes in a rather threatening way at him. Absolutely giving up, he thinks _fuck it_ and gives it one last shot.

_louis_

The computer chimes, and Harry's desktop background - a plant, what a  _fucking_ dumbass - pops into place.

And Louis practically turns into the sun, smile cracking his face as he giggles into his hands, because the thing guarding Harry's laptop from prying eyes and, like, spies or whatever is  _his_ name.  _  
_

Louis is so fucking in love.

He's smiling, smiling, smiling as he orders the shirt and nearly a thousand dollars is drained from his PayPal account, and smiling as he opens twitter and sees that clown Perez Hilton has written some shit article about him, and smiling as he opens and shuts the laptop and types in the password again and again and again, and smiling as he opens the sticky note application and writes:  _cute password! i'd suggest a switch though, but don't worry, i'll b sure to use this against you forever! love u_

And when Harry comes home several hours later with tanned skin and still talking on the phone with stupid fucking Jeff, Louis' smiling and kissing him and not even getting a little annoyed when Jeff's tinny voice sounds from the couch after he's thrown Harry's phone on the couch. 

"Have a good day?" Harry asks, hanging up his call with Jeff. Louis can only smile in response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> followed a prompt off tumblr (i didn't save the link. whoops.) feel free to follow my twitter : @louistmhlinson :-)


End file.
